pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Torracat
is a -type Pokémon introduced in Sun and Moon. It is the evolved form of Litten. It evolves into Incineroar. Biology Physiology Torracat is a quadruped, cat Pokémon with red orange and black markings. Its upper half is mostly black, while its lower half is mostly red-orange. The black area has several red-orange stripes: one running up the center of its head forming a short cowlick with one horizontal stripe through the center and a slightly V-shaped stripe at the bottom of its eyes, one running down its spine with two more stripes going across it, and two rings around its tail. The lower half of its body simply has two black rings around each leg. Its forelegs are more developed than its hind legs. Each paw has three toes, but the front ones are larger with short, black claws. Its tail has several tufts of fur on the tip. Torracat has large, yellow eyes with black sclerae and pupils that have a red tint along the base. There are two long tufts of hide on each of its cheeks with a shorter tuft only underneath on either side of its jaw. It has a small, triangular black nose and long, pointed ears with gray insides. Swinging from its neck is a round,bell- like organ, which is yellow with an orange center. When Torracat attacks, this organ now and then flares with wing-like projections to the sides. Behavior This flame sac is directly connected to the brains of Torracat and reacts specifically to their mood.While they are calm, the bell remains unlit, but the moment their temper spikes and they feel angry or ready for a scuffle, the bell will ignite and start to produce a bright flame.When they are extremely agitated or excited, the bell will even produce a ringing sound as the temperature of the flame inside of it increases over time. Torracat are fierce fighters and have a great love for battle, often times attacking their opponents relentlessly to the point where the opposition loses the will to fight. Their forelegs are incredibly strong for a creature of their size; in fact, they can actually swipe down at a target with such force that they can bend iron bars in a single blow and even knock down grown men. Natural abilities Evolution Torracat is the evolved form of Litten as of level 17. It evolves into Incineroar at level 34. Game info Locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling TM Breeding Tutoring Sprites Anime *Ash's Torracat Trivia *Litten is the third consecutive Fire-type starter to become a biped upon fully evolving. Unlike Pignite and Braixen, however, Torracat remains a quadruped. *The bell around Torracat's neck may be a precursor to Incineroar's flame belt, and the proportions of its front and hind legs may also reference Incineroar becoming bipedal. *Torracat is the first Fire-type Starter middle-stage evolution that evolves at a level besides level 36. Origin Torracat is based of a domestic cat, specifically a tabby cat, with a bell on a collar, like many cat owners have their cats wear. Its coloration is based on a tiger. Etymology *Torracat's English name is a combination of ''Torrid (hot or humid) and Cat. It might also include the words torch. It could also use the word tora, Japanese for tiger, due to its tiger-like appearance. *Torracat's Japanese name, Nyahiito can be translated as Meow Heat. Gallery 726Torracat SM anime.png 726Torracat Dream.png 726Torracat Pokémon HOME.png Torracat_concpt.png TorracatSprite.png ShinyTorracatSprite.png torracat concept.jpg Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Mammal Pokémon